


Haruka ni

by riahchan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What effect could possesing Anzu have had on Malik? MalikAnzuSpoilers for the end of Battle City. Written 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka ni

Title: Haruka ni Rating: G~PG Category: Angst/Romance Pairing: Malik/Anzu Summary: My contribution to the Random Couples Challenge. Spoilers: Through the end of Battle City. Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff is not mine. I'm just playing.

When I first encountered the girl, I took her hostage. I bound her and threatened her life as bait for the Pharaoh. Between her and the boy, I had the two things that the Pharaoh cared for most... his woman and his best friend. Fortunately, he found a way to beat my death game.

Later, I used her as a host. The connection that was formed when I was controlling her before allowed me entrance to her mind again and gave my soul a resting place while my darker side was in possession of our body. With that connection, I was able to see through her eyes, hear with her ears, speak with her lips, and see into her memories.

Spending time in the girl's mind was like emerging from the dark tombs of my childhood into the bright heat of the sun. As I lent one part of my consciousness to watching the events of the physical world, the rest of me explored... explored what it was like to dance as if there were nothing else in the world... explored how it felt to have a mother caress my cheek and kiss me goodnight... explored the feel of a father's gentle hand as it straightened my yellow hat and sent me off to the first day of elementary school. Experiencing all of these things and so much more through the girl showed me how much I truly would be taking from the Pharaoh and his host if my darker half succeeded. Then, when Rashid returned, I was able to muster the strength to overcome my darker side and then concede the duel.

With all of that over with, my family returned to Egypt and to a home that Isis made for us. I had hoped that my recurring thoughts of the girl would be buried beneath the daily mundanities of my new life. But, sometimes, I find myself daydreaming, caught up in one of her memories and I have to remind myself that I was not truly there to share that moment with her.

It is frustrating that she has unknowingly ruined me for anyone else. I will never be able to achieve such an intimate knowledge with anyone else... and once you have seen so deeply into someone, you have no choice but to love them or hate them and I can't see how anyone could hate her. But how could I approach her? I doubt "Hey, when I was possessing you, I liked what I saw. Would you like to get to know me a little better?" would work very well. So, now, again, I find myself desiring what the Pharaoh has.

Owari.

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: This was written first in longhand and now typed on my PDA because my computer is very crashed and my husband is playing with the pieces on the floor. I almost lost the first half when the computer crashed two days ago but was able to get on long enough to print it. The second half was then finished with a little inspiration from my sister... guess which line is hers.^_^

Translation and cultural notes: The title means "Far Away". In all three cities I lived in while in Japan, just about all elementary students wore yellow hats to school. (They were cute!)

Riah-chan 11/21/2003


End file.
